


Festival Malam Berbintang

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Festivals, Fireworks, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Kita bisa melihat kembang api dari jendela atas perpustakaan juga, kok."





	Festival Malam Berbintang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Gray terbiasa menikmati waktu berduaannya dengan Mary di perpustakaan. Di sana tenang, tidak banyak yang datang, dan terlebih lagi, tidak banyak yang melihatnya bersama Mary. Gray bukan malu karena hubungannya dengan Mary, melainkan ia malu memperlihatkan hubungannya dengan Mary.

Karena itulah pertanyaan Mary kali itu membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

"Gray, besok ada Festival Malam Berbintang. Datang bersama, yuk?"

Ah, ya. Festival Malam Berbintang. Festival dimana semua orang akan datang berpasangan demi menonton kembang api. Gray biasanya tidak datang karena dia tidak punya pasangan, tapi sekarang berbeda.

Kalau dia menolak, Mary akan marah atau tidak, ya...?

"Eh, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," tambah Mary diiringi seulas senyum. "Kita bisa melihat kembang api dari jendela atas perpustakaan juga, kok. Setiap tahun aku selalu melakukannya."

Gray membelalak sedikit. Mary juga tidak pernah hadir pada Festival Langit Berbintang?

Gray menelan ludah. "A-aku mau datang."

Mary tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih!"


End file.
